


A Choice at 29

by PinkSummer94



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ben is 29 in the beginning and 39 for the rest, F/M, Minor Leia Organa/Han Solo, POV Alternating, Rey is 19 in the beginning and 29 for the rest, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26641720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkSummer94/pseuds/PinkSummer94
Summary: For years Ben had known that Rey was his match, but he decided to keep that knowledge to himself.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 19
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo was a lucrative enough man. He worked at a business he enjoyed, had colleagues he could tolerate, and he had loving if not slightly abrasive parents. Yet as he sat in his house on a nice leather armchair on the eve of his 40th birthday, the silents and lack of company was smothering. And he was alone because of a choice that he was beginning to realize was a poor one.

For years Ben had known Rey was his match. He had met her when his father had suggested his new part-time employee from his Auto Repair shop over one evenning, when Ben just so happened to be visiting his parents for a weekend dinner. 

Almost as soon as she walked in she shook his hand and introduced herself to him, and as she said, “Nice to meet you, I’m Rey.” With a glowing grin on her face, he caught sight of it, the mark on her forearm, indistinguishable to his, blemished with motor grease and oil, yet undoubtedly identical to his.

During the dinner Ben quickly learned that he was ten years Rey’s senior, sitting at 29 to her 19. She had just finished High School late because of some family issues, and she was now looking at the neighboring colleges to hopefully attend one during the fall semester. Ben’s father began talking to Rey about some managerial position at his work, while Ben began internally arguing with himself. 

She was awfully young, she had so much yet to do, but he had already waited so many years, he had been alone for so long, watching his friends, family, and colleagues find their match while he had stood alone. But she was so young, Rey didn’t need to be shackled to someone who was so much older and already far too cynical towards life. She didn’t deserve that, he continued to think about his options as the dinner progressed. Ben perked up when Rey began discussing one of the new repairs going on at his father’s shop with his mother, he noted how passionate and happy she sounded merely talking about cars. He would tell her, but not yet. The time had to be right. And as he sat there picking at his meal at the same table as his parents and his match, watching them all chatter happily, he knew this was the correct choice.

Yet, as the years passed, there never seemed to be the right moment to bring it up. Rey had quickly finished High School, then attended a lovely four-year college, even if it was a community school, double majoring in Linguistics and engineering. Then she rapidly earned her Master’s degree and began looking for jobs. Ben was confident that a Doctorate was sure to come next, with her love of pursuing knowledge.

They had grown closer over the years, attending some family meals and holidays together with his parents, and discussing her education and career goals, and while Rey always seemed warmer and more comfortable with his father and mother, she had always treated him kindly and with an air of respect, most-likely due to his tense and apathetic nature, and their drastic age gap; much to Ben’s chagrin. 

Their conversations always focused on her newest educational or professional accomplishments, neither of them ever brought up any romantic involvements, and thankfully she had never suggested to see his mark. It still wasn’t the right time.

One day while out for coffee as they sat at one of the coffeehouse tables in the back of the busy restaurant, Ben drinking a hot back tea, and Rey drinking a black coffee with a cinnamon roll, lemon loaf, and some egg bites. Ben had noted her ravenous appetite over the years, finding it rather endearing as time went on. “So then I thought we could bring in the cake, I was thinking we could get the baker to recreate their first wedding cake to add some nostalgia to the evening.” Rey finished as she took a big bite of her lemon loaf, dragging Ben from his thoughts. They were currently discussing his parents’ new plan to renew their vows. They had wanted Bed and Rey to help plan some of the festivities for the event.

And for some Inconceivable reason, that even when Ben would look back on this time years later, he never understood what spurred on his action, if it was his parents or the fact that he was now 39, pushing 40. But in one swift motion, Ben rolled up his left shirt sleeve, revealing his mark, the same mark that was on Rey’s arm.

She was silent a moment, suddenly she asked, “How long have you know?” In a quiet voice, looking down at his mark. 

Ben quickly replied, “Since you were 19, but Rey...” Rey interrupted him firmly, “You’ve known since I was 19 years old.” Rey said slightly breathless, “And you never said anything, nothing.” She wasn’t asking, it was a harsh statement, but Ben still felt confident in his choice, she simply needed to let him explain. Ben quickly started, “There was never a good time, you were always progressing so quickly and so well with your education, and now your career, which is flourishing, I didn’t want to ruin or take away from any of it!” 

Rey was quite a few minutes, avoiding his gaze, choosing to look at her quickly cooling coffee and half-eaten baked goods. She looked upset but also deep in thought, when she suddenly said firmly, “My education is important to me, and I worked hard for years to get where I am.” Ben didn’t see where she was going with this, he knew this he encouraged her educational pursuits whenever they talked.

Rey continued, “But I always doubted if I even had a match.” She glanced at him with hurt and resentment in her eyes. “You’ve known since we met that I never had a family, did you think that my past made me unable to be a good enough partner?” She asked. 

“Rey, no, that isn’t...” He trailed off , astonished at her assumptions, and that they had gone down this path. 

Rey continued, “I’ve been working so hard so that when I eventually did find my match that he would see something of value and worth in me, so I would have something to offer him.” She was getting more upset with each word. He wanted to console her but as he reached out his hand to place it upon hers she quickly withdrew it, choosing to abruptly stand up, her chair loudly scraping the floor as she did. 

Then as she looked away from him she saying, “I can’t believe you’ve done this, I don’t even know what to say at this point.” 

Ben quickly stood up and was about to start apologizing when she held up her hands and said, “No, I can’t be around you right now, I’m sorry but..” She trailed off. Then she grabbed her purse and started towards the exit, and left, leaving her half-eaten treats and coffee behind.

Ben slowly sat down again, noticing some customers giving him wary glances. Then he put a hand over his mouth. 

Had he made the wrong choice?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light car repair and a snack break.

Rey hasn’t had the most comfortable life, she grew up in the foster care system, and had unfortunately lived in some less than desirable homes, such as the neglectful and abusive Unkar Plutt, who forced Rey into free labor when he demanded something repaired around the house or in his disgusting junkyard, forcing her to repair some hazardous electric appliances, and after he learned what she could do, he forced her to repair any car troubles he had, while starving and neglecting her along the way.

Yet her life wasn’t all bad, two years ago, shortly after her seventeenth birthday, she had moved in with a nice older woman named Maz Kanata, who actually seemed to care about her, and much to Rey’s delight actually fed her and provided a steady cycle of food in the house, and treated Rey with respect. 

But due to Rey’s age, she was more focused on securing her future than a family, especially after being spurned for her whole life. And while Rey liked Maz a great deal and they would eat dinners together and occasionally enjoy some evenings watching movies, Rey was goal-oriented, choosing to focus all of her energy into earning her degree and getting accepted into a collage what would hopefully provide her with a ticket to success and stability.

To add to Rey’s misfortune, she had missed a great deal of her previous school years when living with Plutt, and then dealing with moving and all the transitioning that comes with it, forcing her to repeat a grade, but luckily Maz had been nice enough to help Rey secure an online learning program to finish up her final year. And Rey threw her all into her schoolwork, studying night and day, thanking Maz when she would bring Rey hot caffeinated coffee and tea as she studied and worked. 

Once she got caught up, she then set out looking for work to help her afford her tuition. She didn’t have many skills aside from her affinity for languages, but her years with Plutt had equipped her with countless opportunities to work on various types of car-related repairs and electrical work, so Rey decided that a job in car repair might be easier to attain given her current educational credentials than a job in linguistics. So that’s how she wound up at Solo auto repair, a local auto shop.

Rey had already submitted her resume online and was hoping that even though she didn’t have much of a work history that the manager might take pity on her if she was able to show him her skill, seeing as this was a small family owned shop.

As Rey entered the lounge area, she noticed the many tires lined up around the room, and a few grey metal folding chairs lined up against one of the walls. Rey walked up to the receptionist’s desk introducing herself, “Hello, I’m Rey, Rey Niima, I have an interview scheduled for 2:30 today.” 

Without glancing up, the receptionist scanned her computer, then in a casual tone answered, “Ms. Niima, hmm, oh yes, here you are. Please take a seat and I’ll let Mr. Solo know you’re here.”

After only a few short minutes of waiting, Rey looked up to an older man entering the room from a side door. He was a nice enough looking man, and waved Rey over, standing up and walking towards him she immediately held out her hand, he shook it and Rey said,”It’s nice to meet you Mr. Solo, I’m Rey Niima here for the job opening.” “Please call me Han. I hear you’re the kid with no work history that wants a job here.” Mr. Solo said gruffly. 

“Well, if you would only let me show you my qualifications in practice, I’m sure,” He cut her off saying, “Psh, if what you wrote on your resume is true you have just as much skill as anyone who’s already working here, plus I like a project now and then. Here, follow me.” He said as he guided Rey into the five-car-garage. There were 5 cars in total, 4 actively being worked on by other mechanics. Han walked over to the unattended car, an old car that looked like it had seen better days. “So, why don’t you take a look?” asked Han.

Rey popped the hood and set to work. She was looking at it for only a few minutes when she noticed the issue, “Here’s the problem, a blown fuse. I can replace it relatively quickly with some supplies, but I should find the cause first otherwise you’ll risk the new fuse blowing too.” Han looked rather pleased.

After looking, fixing, and assessing some more repairs with the car Han stopped her saying, “Well alright I guess we know if you’re qualified or not.” chuckling to himself as they left the garage, and walked into a small back room with a table, some chairs, and a fridge.

Rey noticed a box of assorted donuts on the table with a carafe of coffee beside it. “Help yourself,” Han said, waving a hand towards the food. Rey immediately downed a cup of coffee, and practically inhaled a chocolate glazed donut.   
“No need to rush their kid, we have some kinda food here practically every day.” He said as he took a seat, “My wife usually calls and has some joint drop off something for me and the guys, she thinks I can’t do time management properly, that’s why she made me hire our secretary out there.” Han said with a laugh. 

Rey grabbed another donut and ate it slightly slower this time. Han looked at her a minute and noted, “I like your mark.” Pointing at her forearm. “Oh yeah...it’s alright,” Rey said awkwardly, never really enjoying this topic of conversation. “Yeah, my wife and I share a mark, although the way we can get under each other’s skins sometimes makes me wonder,” Han remarked. Rey just stayed quiet not knowing how to respond, she never liked discussing this topic with others, it always seemed very personal and an almost taboo topic in her opinion, so she just focused on her donut instead.

“We got a boy, older than you,” Han continued, clearing his throat “But he’s really talented, a bit stuffy and angry sometimes but he’s really nice once to get to know him.” Han finished. “He sounds nice,” Rey said, still feeling awkward.  
After drinking a cup of black coffee, and Rey enjoying yet another donut, Han started standing up, “Well, I guess you can start Monday if you’d like?”

“Yes, I’d love to, thank you so much!” Rey said shaking his hand with a donut in her other. As he was walking out and Rey was standing up to leave, Han turned around and said, “Help yourself to the rest of the box.” Grinning as he left.

Later that evening as Rey laid in her bed, listening to Maz’s snores through the wall, and enjoying the final donut from Han’s with pink glaze and white sprinkles. Rey looked at her arm, thinking that this was another step towards stability, independence, and being the best match she could be for whoever carried the same mark on their body. She would keep working, she would be the best she could be for herself and her match, and they would have a healthy and happy relationship and she wouldn’t have to be a burden to them or anyone anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey found that after working at Han’s auto shop for a few months, she had easily taken a liking to the older man. She wouldn’t tell him this, but she felt a real fatherly aura from him. He would give her tips while they worked on the cars, helping her out when she asked or was obviously in a bind. And after a few weeks, Han started bringing her a lunch now and then, normally a sandwich with some chips and fruit. He always told her that his wife had made too much, but she knew he was being nice, and while she didn’t like to be indebted to others, this felt more like friendship than charity.

She actually enjoyed working for Han and enjoyed spending time with the other mechanics too, such as the Foreman, Chewie. He was awaiting retirement soon, and Rey would be lying if she hadn’t been edging for his position, going above and beyond in her work and demeanor when he came around to check her work. He would usually roll his eyes at her somewhat overzealous actions, but he always gave her compliments on her work.

Rey also befriended the receptionist named Rose. Rose was nice and didn’t judge Rey on her eating habits when they would have lunch together with Han. In which Rose would gracefully carry the conversation, while Rey enjoyed her lunch and Han listened and interjected now and then when topics he enjoyed came up. Rose even started bringing candies to work with her, setting them in a big bowl on her desk, with a little scoop, so Rey could come in whenever she needed a sugar boost without dirtying the candies with her oil-stained hands.

A few months later on her birthday, Rey came into work like regular but when she noticed that the garage was empty, and Rose wasn’t at her desk, Rey went into the back room, where she was startled by yells of “Happy Birthday!” From all of her friends, they were all standing around the lunchroom table, with a cake in the middle, made with white icing and rainbow sprinkles, reading Happy Birthday Rey in pink icing, with a little toy car on top. 

“Happy birthday Rey,” Rose said clapping her hands together, “We got you some gifts too!” Rose continued handing Rey a white birthday bag, opening it Rey found that it was a photo of Her, Han, Chewie, and Rose in a nice wooden frame. “I thought you’d appreciate a less extravagant gift,” Rose said. “It’s wonderful, thank you all so much.” Rey said admiring her gift.

Thant night Rey had invited Rose over to have diner and watch a movie with Maz, to continue celebrating Rey’s birthday. After they had finished dinner and were sitting in the living room, Rose reached into her purse and pulled out some Sour Skittles, Twizzlers, and some M&M’s candy. “Here I thought we could all share some.“ Rose offered.  
Maz then walked into the living room bringing out a kettle of hot tea with honey and a bowl of buttery popcorn for all of them to enjoy, while Rose went into Maz’s vintage box of VHS movie tapes, asking Rey which one she wanted to watch holding up some films. They all eventually settled on “The Wizard of OZ,“ one of Rey’s favorites. After a long day at work, sitting on the comfortable couch, eating her candy and popcorn, drinking hot tea with Rose, and Maz, Rey was fully content.

Later that evening, after Rose had headed home and Max had turned in for the night, Rey laid in her bed, smiling to herself from the wonderful day she had, she reflected the new people in her life, Han was a great boss, he never yelled at her while she worked if she didn’t know everything, he always seemed very caring, in an; actions speak louder than words, kinda way. Rose was very sweet and considerate and Rey really felt like she could build a nice friendship with her. And she and Maz had been growing closer every day since she started work, and could relax more in regards to her education. Rey enjoyed her weekends when she could just stay at home relaxing with Maz.

And while Rey had yet to meet Han’s wife, Leia, if her generosity with the daily breakfast treats for all of Han’s employees and her extra lunches was anything to go by, Leia was turning out to be pretty great herself.

Maybe Rey did want a family after all. And she could easily make a family out of this, Han, Rose, Maz, Leia, and eventually her partner. Rey was good at fixing things, and scavenging she could work with this, she would make her own family.


	4. Chapter 4

Rey had an excellent arrangement going. She went to work in the mornings and did her schoolwork online in the evenings, researched colleges before bed, and hung out with Rose on the weekends that she couldn’t snag some overtime at Han’s. All things considered; she was doing a lot better than she had been doing in years.

One evening, as Rey was finishing up one of her latest repairs, Han came up to her and asked, “How would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow?” This request took Rey aback. She peered up from the engine she had been working on as Han continued.

“I thought we could treat it as a quasi-business meeting…and I was talking about you with my wife and she’s insisting that you come over for dinner. You can even work some overtime tomorrow and I can drive you to my house if you want.” Han asked.

Rey didn’t have any plans tomorrow, she had been talking to Rose about her college pursuits, and Rose was now spending the weekend with her sister attending some open house events at the local college’s in the area.

And Rey had been wanting to meet Han’s wife for the past few weeks, primarily to thank her for all the lovely treats she provides the workers with, and the extra lunches. 

“Sure, that sounds lovely,” Rey answered, satisfied with her choice.

“Great, I’ll let Leia know, she’ll be excited. Happy wife, happy life.” Han said, winking at her as he left.

——————————

The next day as they were pulling up the driveway to Han’s house, Rey noticed a nice, expensive looking black BMW M8 Coupe in the driveway. This was a stark contrast to Hans beat up but beloved vintage green Jaguar.“

“Han, is that one of your cars over there?” Rey asked, pointing at the black BMW.

He grinned, “No, no that’s my sons, he’s scheduled to come over and see us every other weekend when he can fit us in his busy schedule.” Han answered.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll be on his best behavior, Leia will make sure of it.” Han assured her.

As they walked in, they were immediately greeted by who Rey assumed was Han’s wife. She was a pretty older women with a fancy braided hair style, she was very short but had a powerful presents in the room. And she proceeded to give Rey a hug. “Oh, it’s so nice to meet you, you must be Rey, I’m Leia.” She said, allowing Rey threw the threshold.

“Han never likes his employees aside from Chewie, so it’s always nice when he finds a new work buddy, right Han? Leia asked.

“Yeah, yeah sure, whatever you say.” Said Han dismissively, hanging up his jacket, and quickly slipping through the entrance area, giving a tall man clad in black a pat on the shoulder.

Rey approached the man in black and greeted him, “Nice to meet you, I’m Rey.” She said smiling as she shook his hand. He just stayed quiet and stared at her.

“This strapping young man is my son Benjamin,” Leia said.

Leia grabbed Rey's arm and pulled her away from Benjamin leading her into the dining room. 

“It’s Just Ben.“ Leia’s son said, then he abruptly walked past them into the dining room area.

“A real charmer, isn’t he?” Han muttered to Rey, as Leia pulled out a chair and said, “Here Rey you sit right by me.” Han was already sitting down enjoying his drink.

Ben walked in behind them and sat down stiffly at one end of the table, then sat there as ridged as a poll, it was rather unnerving, but Rey’s attention turned towards the feast laid before her, it was practically a holiday feast in Rey’s opinion, cooked vegetables, a hors d'oeuvre tray with cubes of cheeses and crackers and olives, and more dishes under expensive looking silver lids.

“I hope you didn’t go to any trouble on my account.“ Rey said, noting the feast.

“Nonsense, one of my passions is cooking now that I’ve retired from government work, so I tend to go overboard sometimes.“ Leia said.

“Sometimes…“ Han said slyly.

——————————

Once Han and Leia started eating, Rey dug in as well. She wasn’t a picky eater but just like with her lunches Leia had outdone herself.

They were all talking politely about this and that, Leia was talking about her day and Han was complaining about an audit issue, while Rey ate.

Rey was reaching for a second helping of mashed potatoes when she peeked over at Ben. He was picking at his meal, ignoring everyone in the room, looking as though he was deep in thought. Rey was about to ask him a question about his work to include him in the conversation when Leia spoke first.

“So what are your plans after graduation, work or college?“

“College,” Rey replied. “I’ve actually been looking at some affordable community colleges around here, I’d like to major in linguistics, and maybe look at a career in lexicography dictionary editing, it’s not as exciting as the job I have now,” She said looking at Han. “But I think it would be really rewarding.”

“That sounds wonderful, doesn’t that sound wonderful, dear?” Leia asked Han. 

“Yeah, I mean it’s not mechanical engineering, but I’m sure you’ll do great in whatever you do.” Han said lifting his drink towards her, then took a swig.

“So I was talking to Chewie the other day,” Han started, “And he was telling me about your work review over the past few months, and we both agreed that you would be a great fit for the foreman training position at the shop. Due to your time and education, I can’t technically give you the title yet, but you’ll be in charge of basic inspection, safety regulations blah, blah” Han said taking another swig of his drink.

“That would be wonderful, I had planned on starting my college courses online the first two years to save some money, so this will really be a great opportunity.” Rey said.

——————————

Later that evening as Han was putting on his jacket to take Rey home, Rey was thanking Leia for all of her hospitality and niceties over the past few months as well as tonight.

“It’s not a problem at all dear, it’s a joy to have more people around the house to cook for, and you’re a far better conversationalist than Ben here.“ Leia joked.

“I was nice to meet you Rey.” Ben said, coming up beside her silently.

“Yeah, it was nice to meet you too.” She said.

\---------------

After that first dinner Rey ate over at the Solos at least once a month. Usually it was Rey, Han and Leia, sometime Han would invite Rose and a few times Maz even came with her to meet the Solos, it was regularly a warm and pleasant environment.

Sometimes Ben would show up and eventually he seemed to grow more comfortable around her, and they began talking about work, school, and short easy topics like that.

He was actually polite and kinder than Rey had anticipated, if not a bit socially awkward, but it was always a congenial interaction.

Maybe Ben could be a part of her scavenged family too.


	5. Chapter 5

For the next year of Rey’s life, she focused on managing work at Han’s shop and struggling in her classes, after getting accepted at her local community college Rey was swamped with work, but she did her best. Sometimes her best was an A+ and a fat paycheck, other times her best was a D- and a disappointed Han at work. But through all her failures and successes, she kept moving forward.

Rey also kept meeting up with Rose on the weekends that they could both get away from their responsibilities for a few hours. After their freshman year, they both got acclimated to their schedules and were better able to handle the relentlessness of life.

One night while Rey was over and Rose’s student apartment, laying on Rose’s bed and watching a movie, enjoying some candy and popcorn that Rey had brought along with her, Rose paused the film.

“Hey?!” Rey said, shooting a confused look at Rose.

Rose wore a nervous expression as she said, “I found my match.”

“You’re kidding! No way, who, when, where?!” Rey asked, sitting up.

“We met in my Algebra course. He was sitting in front of me and I saw the mark on the back of his neck.” Rose said, clutching a pillow to her chest.

“Wow...did you tell him yet?” Rey asked.

“Yes, of course, I had to hold myself back from blurting it out during class. I told him once the lecture ended while he was walking out. He was really exited, and we’re going out for coffee tomorrow!” Rose said feverishly.

“That’s amazing...I bet we’re all going to start finding our matches now, right?” Rey said, forcing some optimism in her tone for Roses benefit.

“Oh totally! I mean if it happened for me you’re sure to be next, just keep your eyes peeled, most guys show off their marks, anyhow.” Rose said returning her attention to the TV, smiling as she resumed the film.

Looking at her own mark, Rey felt a tightness form in her stomach.


	6. Chapter 6

Rey was mentally and physically exhausted as she drove up the Solo’s driveway one Saturday evening. Rey had been sleepwalking through the past week, she was knee deep in her senior year finals, and was working on training a new foreman at Han’s shop. She was also applying to her language Lexicographers Master program. If she wasn’t about to stop working for Han, she would have baled on tonight’s dinner.

Rey was having real difficulty keeping up with the conversation during the meal, too tired to have much of an appetite, just picking at her food.

“Why Rey, what a lovely mark you have.” Leia said.

“I never saw it without the car grease on it, a problem Han had when we first met. It took me a while to see it. Isn’t it a nice mark, Ben?”

Rey replied groggily, “Oh, haha yeah, I’ve actually been training a new foreman, so I haven’t been as active in the hand on repairs lately.” Stifling a yawn as she finished.

“Of course, well you should show it off more, it’s very nice dear.”

\--------------- 

After saying their goodbyes and well wishes, Rey walked to her car, she decided to sit for a few minutes and rest her eyes.

Leaning back in her driver’s seat she closed her eyes, when she suddenly opened them again hearing some commotion coming from the front entrance of the house.

Rey glanced over at the door and saw Ben walking out in an angry huff. He looked over at her, squinting in the dark, then he made a beeline for her car.

“Rey, why are you still here?” He asked sternly.

“I must have dozed off. My work and courses finally caught u-“.

“You shouldn’t be driving while you’re so tired, it endangers your life and the lives of other drivers and pedestrians.” Ben said rather clinically. 

“Oh, uh sorry, I guess I’ll sleep in the back seat for an hour or two then head home.”

He studied at her curiously, making a confused expression. “Just go inside and get some sleep in one of the bedrooms, my parents won’t mind.”

“Nah, that’s weird, I’ll be fine.”

As she clambered over the front seats to the back, she heard Ben make his way to his car, listening to the faint sound of his car engine start up and the his wheels rolling across the driveway gravel as she fell asleep.

Rey woke up to a knocking on her window. Quickly looking at her phone, she had gotten about an hour of sleep.

Rey opened her door and Ben stood there holding a disposable cup of coffee from Starbucks.

“Here.” He said bluntly, handing her the cup.

“Thank you.” Rey said, taking the drink from him.

He then walked hastily to his car and within a few second, she heard the sound of his engine start and watched as he disappeared into the night, driving off. 

“Bye then.” Rey says to herself, sipping her coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first go at A03 writing, so please critique it and let me know what y'all think. : )


End file.
